


Adopted Grandma

by GodsHumbleClown



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: David is just very tired, Modern AU, Romeo is a flirt, grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsHumbleClown/pseuds/GodsHumbleClown
Summary: Romeo just cannot help himself.One shot, originally posted on Newsies Amino App.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Adopted Grandma

"Okay Romeo, what are we NOT going to do this time?"

David drilled his friend as they made their way into the grocery store. 

"The eggs were an accident, David. And I paid you back, remember?"

"I'm not talking about the eggs, Romeo," David lectured, wishing Romeo would take things seriously at least every once in awhile, just for the novelty of it. David was still traumatized by the egg incident of last October. 

"What we are NOT going to do is flirt with the cashiers until we get kicked out."

Romeo gasped, offended. 

"SHE was flirting with ME, I will have you know."

"Mmmhmm." David raised his eyebrows. "That totally explains why she called her manager to make you leave."

Romeo sniffed indignantly. 

"She was playing hard to get," he insisted, placing a hand over his obviously blameless heart. "But I promise. I'll be the perfect little angel this time. You won't even know I'm there."

\--5 minutes later, in the frozen foods isle--

"Well, hello beautiful."

"Romeo," David groaned. "We talked about-"

"Well, aren't you a darling gentleman!"

The woman Romeo had decided to enchant with his wonderful romantic devices was not exactly the type he normally went for. 

Romeo grinned cheekily at David, holding the freezer door open like a doorman in the most elegant of hotels.

The object of Romeo's affections was a woman with a floppy sunhat almost bright enough to match the light of her pleased smile. 

"My pleasure, ma'am. And may I just say," he added, gesturing to her selection of dilly bars. 

"You have EXCELLENT taste." 

The woman chuckled, patting Romeo's hand.

"Thank you, dear. I do appreciate it."

David sighed. At least this time nobody was offended. 

\-- a few minutes later, in the parking lot --

"I have  _ never  _ in my  _ life _ been more appalled," Romeo declared. 

"You, David Alfonsus Jacobs, have  _ no  _ respect for your elders."

David groaned. "My middle name is Benjamin, and I have plenty of respect."

"Then  _ why,"  _ Romeo demanded dramatically, "did you insist on ending the perfectly lovely conversation Madame Dorothy and I were having?"

David heaved his reusable grocery bags into the trunk of the car. 

"Because, Romeo, we don't have all day, and she probably doesn't either. I know my grandparents would talk to a stranger all day, whether it means missing appointments or forgetting pills or-" Romeo interrupted him then, much snappier than usual. "Well, not all of us are lucky enough to  _ have _ grandparents, are we, David?"

David at least had the decency to look ashamed at that point. 

He was about to say something, when Romeo decided he was no longer interested in their conversation and instead went off towards a burgundy Nissan parked a few spaces away. 

His new lady friend, Dorothy, loaded her groceries into the trunk. 

"Hello again, miss. May I help you with your things?" Romeo offered with a smile. 

"Oh, hello dear. Thank you, I would love some help."

The woman looked… sad. Romeo didn't like that one bit. 

"What's wrong?" Romeo asked, immediately more concerned than he would normally be about a person he'd just met. 

"Oh, it's nothing. My grandchildren were planning to visit this weekend, but they had to cancel again." She sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with all this food now."

"Miss Dorothy, please don't take this the wrong way, but I know loads of fellas who'd love to spend time with someone like you," Romeo offered. "See, most of us don't have grandmothers or anything, some of us don't even got normal mothers, much less grand ones. So for what it's worth, I'd say your grandchildren are missing out."

Dorothy gave him an odd look, and Romeo couldn't help but worry he'd said something terribly offensive. He was quite good at doing that by accident. 

"Well, would you and your friends be interested in coming to a get-together on Saturday?"

Romeo could  _ feel _ David's surprise, even if he couldn't see the other boy. 

"Well, yeah, probably," Romeo said. "But we definitely don't wanna intrude. I'm sure you're very busy and-"

"Nonsense," Dorothy said, reaching into her purse and producing a little notepad.

"Here's my phone number. Call and we'll work out the details."

She smiled, face lighting back up like it had inside. 

"I look forward to meeting your friends!"

Before Romeo or David could protest, she was shutting the door to her car and driving off, absolutely destroying the stereotype of Slow Driving Old Lady in favor of NASCAR level speed as she left. 

"Well, Davey. Looks like I got myself a date."


End file.
